Zombot Sharktronic Sub (PvZH)
Sneaky |Tribe = Science Pet Zombie |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When a Plant gets hurt, destroy it. When any Plant is destroyed, this gets +1 . |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Ever dream of piloting a giant shark robot? Join Dr. Zomboss now!}} Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. It costs 6 to play, and has 5 /5 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its abilities instantly destroy any Plant that is damaged, and gets +1 whenever a Plant is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Science Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' When a Plant gets hurt, destroy it. When any Plant is destroyed, this gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Ever dream of piloting a giant shark robot? Join Dr. Zomboss now! Strategies With Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a very powerful zombie, but only with enough zombie support. Therefore, it is best to have a zombie on every lane that can do damage so that Zombot Sharktronic Sub can clear them out. Arguably, the best lane to play this zombie is on an aquatic lane, so that you can take advantage of its Amphibious trait, not to mention that instant kill threats like Lawnmower cannot affect it there. Keep in mind that your opponent can Bounce this zombie to make its stat boosts go to waste. However, when used with something that damages all plants such as The Chickening, it will destroy almost every plant on the lawn and boost itself, essentially acting like Zombot 1000. Using Bungee Plumber is useful as you can instantly destroy any plant for just 1 brain and Conga Zombie can also destroy any plant except''' Armored''' or protected plants. With Neptuna, this can be healed or buffed easily with Medic or Camel Crossing. Also, Brain Freeze is able to synergize with pet zombies, as the Zombot Sharktronic Sub is part of the pet tribe while Super Brainz can use it as part of the science tribe. Speaking of the science tribe, Gadget Scientist is very devastating, boosting Zombot Sharktronic Sub and destroying nearly the whole lawn, leading to an easy victory. Overall, this card probably synergizes best with Impfinity, because he has a lot of damaging tricks and zombies, being a member of the Crazy class. Zombot Sharktronic Sub can also be used with Barrel of Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombie as they can damage every plant on the field in one go when destroyed or played respectively. Furthermore, this card is a great way to deal with cards that are either super destructive or hard to destroy, such as legendary plants like Soul Patch and Doubled Mint, or high-health cards such as Hibernating Beary and Water Chestnut. Additionally, zombies with the Strikethrough trait, such as Hot Dog Imp, Line Dancing Zombie, and Zombot Plank Walker can hurt and destroy two plants at once, and even hit your opponent behind. Against This zombie can be very powerful, as it can destroy any plant on the field and heavily damage you. In addition, it essentially gives every damaging zombie and trick the Deadly trait. One way to counter it is to prevent your plants from taking damage, such as protecting them with Peel Shield or Root Wall, moving plants or zombies so that your plants don't get hurt, or simply destroying all other zombies for Zombot Sharktronic Sub to be able to wreak less havoc. However, beware of zombies whose ability can target other lanes. You can also use the fact that Zombot Sharktronic Sub does not gain a health boost when a plant is destroyed, and fight it directly in combat. While any plant that can do a total of 5 damage or more like Carrotillery should do, there are certain plants that can deal with it more effectively, one of them being Whipvine, as it can move Zombot Sharktronic Sub onto a ground lane, where there are more cards that are able to deal with it easily, should it be destroyed before the Fight! phase. Another is Briar Rose, as it lets even weak flowers wreck it easily. However, your opponent may just play a damaging trick or a zombie with a damaging ability to destroy your plant before it gets a chance to do anything. As a last resort, you should destroy it with instant-kill or damaging cards like Squash or Berry Blast. If that is not an option, you can stall it by either bouncing or freezing it, not to mention that you can activate Winter Squash's ability if you do the latter. Gallery SharktronicSubNew.jpg|Statistics Zombot_Sharktronic_Sub_Card.png|Card Trivia *If the player looks closely, they can see that the zombie controlling the machine is an Imp, not Dr. Zomboss, as mentioned by the description. However, it is not in the Imp tribe. **This is shared with Zombot Plank Walker. *It and Zombot Plank Walker are the only Zombots from Plants vs. Zombies 2 in this game. **Coincidentally, both are controlled by Imps, are in the Sneaky class and the science tribe, are Premium - Legendary cards, and have the Amphibious trait. **They are also both encountered in areas that involve water in Plants vs. Zombies 2,'' those being Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach. **Zombot 1000 does not count due to it being more reminiscent to Dr. Zomboss' Zombot in ''Plants vs. Zombies. *It, Octo Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, and Deep Sea Gargantuar are the only Big Wave Beach zombies to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Out of these four, Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the only one not to be in the Beastly class. **Coincidentally, all four have the '''Amphibious '''trait. *There is a bug on the game in which it only plays its plant destroying animation when it is played on the player's side. If it is played on the opponent's side, no animation is played, and the plant is immediately destroyed when damaged. *There is a small issue that its animation may be played twice per destroyed plant. It is easily noticeable if it is used with Fireworks Zombie or The Chickening. This may lead to a timing setback in a multiplayer match. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards